poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:86.42.100.78
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Stu-art McMoy .5 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 18:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) what's up? Great idea, my friend. How are you doing? Who is gonna be Minutte's best friend? Great idea! Who are they gonna be best friends of Lyra Heartstring and Twinkleshine? Great idea! How are you doing? I said, great idea! I said, great idea! I will do The Great Princess Rescue Part 3, later this summer. Okay? Sunday, my friend. Will you do the plot for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Planes? Please! How are you doing? How are you doing? What's wrong? I said, how are you doing? What's wrong? Watch your language and be nice to him. You might hurt his feelings Okay? Let me take care. Okay? I said, let me take care. Okay? You will aplogize to Johnny. Okay? Please! Because, don't worry. Iamnater1225 will apologize to BrerJake90. Okay? We'll see. Apologize to Johnny. Please! Don't do that to Johnny. Wait until BrerJake90 unblock Iamnater1225. Okay? You have to wait. Iamnater1225 was waiting for BrerJake90 reply to his apologize. Okay? Leave Johnny alone. I said, don't cry, don't cry. Iamnater1225 will be unblocked soon tonight. Okay? There. There. Don't cry. I will cheer you up. Stu-art McMoy .5 and I will do the quotes to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles until Iamnater1225 will be unblock tonight or next month. Okay? You're unblock now! How are you doing? I said, you're unblock now! How are you doing? He was awesome! How are you doing? I said, can you announce some movies and TV shows for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series? Which movie do you announce for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series: Turbo (2013) ''or ''The Smurfs? Can you do the plot for Theodore Tugboat meets Turbo? Please. I said, can you do the plot for Theodore Tugboat meets Turbo? Please! Freddieholc 1. Because Annoying Orange and his friends were not right for the film so i have to take them off. 2. yes i will add paxton in the poster the same way. 3. I don't know when I'll be doing Alice in Wonderland. 4. Because i have to do the films in season 2 first. Does that answears your questions? I don't know yet. No, right by at the end of December. How should i know I can't do anything until Tonygoldwing has his computer fixed. I'm sorry, but I can not answer those 2 questions. Why not? because they're too hard for me to answer!!! I don't know. I don't work in the poster company. and there's no other link to the films. Well I know what to do. I'm not dump. yes we are still friends. Look I'm sorry. I just don't know what's going on with me. I feel like i'm going to cry. ok. Friends. but still I have to wait until at the end of the year in case that guy on Heck no Pooh's Adventures sees them and make bad commet. So I have to do them at the end of the year just to make sure he had forgotten all about my adventure series. also take a look at this what they said about me: http://lolcowbronyawardsofficial.tumblr.com/post/51491778745/76859thomas This is why i have to be careful. I'll think of something. I'm sorry. I'm not my self, now. Thanks. yes. a bit better, but I'm sure what video to do next, yet. No, maybe not. but guess what it's my 1st anniversary on Youtube Channel. Well anyway, Tonygoldwing's computer is fixed now. So he's starting to do episode 1 of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom. after the special I will start working on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland. So please wait for a while. What is your most favorite Disney animated classics of all 52 films? Well Fantasia 1940 is one of the best Disney animated Classic of all time. I don't know something about this film turns out to be the greatest of all time. might something to do with Mickey Mouse in his greatest roll as '''The Sorcerer's Apprentice. '''You know I think The Sorcerer's Apprentice might be the best Mickey Mouse cartoon in the whole wide world, cause i love it how mickey dress up in his sorcerer outfit. no i'm not. just couden't stop thinking about, that's all. any i got to go now. see ya. I used to have a poster of it, but it's been deleted now. maybe not. I don't do upcoming films and series Posters on devaintart, sorry. beats me. Sorry, I can't talk now. I'm too sleepy to talk now. goodnight. Sorry. I was out all day today. I will upload the first episode as soon as Tonygoldwing finish it. Well I thought to bring this Speical forward rather than doing it in October. No, sorry. i don't want to make series 3 poster. I can't think of a reason. well i can not do series 3 poster yet. Yes I will. But I got to go now, because I promise My mum that i will help her making cup cakes. Don't bother Kylgrv with those questions please. Tigerman531 (talk) 23:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) First episode will be finishing soon. and I'm still waiting for the others to do the rest of the episodes. Now you listen. that guy on Heck no Pooh's Adventures will find out about this. So I'm leaving them at the end of the year and that's final. That's ok. He said he coulden't do it so someone else will have to take over from him. I don't know. Maybe.